gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raziel Reaper
---- Talk to me if you need something to know about the series, if someone wrote wrong edits, or if you just want to say 'Hi'. ---- __TOC__ Rosh Hashanah Rosh Hashanah, Ilan! :D Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:17, September 4, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. And I've been considering archiving, but I've been struggling with finding the time to do it, as I have to help at home. If I log on soon, in the afternoon/evening, I might do it. Otherwise, maybe tomorrow. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:55, September 5, 2013 (UTC) You will? Then I'll let you do it. Thanks, Ilan. :D Also, want some help with adding the Multiplayer characters category to the appropriate pages? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:35, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh, OK. Again, thanks. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:44, September 5, 2013 (UTC) A Favor Hi Ilan can you please delete the category Dune Buggies and unlock the Cavalcade FXT page. Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 08:44, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :Also can delete the Gang Cars category? Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) Requests Hi Ilan, as you can see I renamed my self to AK-28, so can you do the colored link thing and reorganize the staff page. AK-28 (Talk ★ ) (formerly Kingrhem) 17:33, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Image Policy I'm familiar with uploading images and wikias policies. I know what not to do. Thanks for checking, though. Shadowrunner(stuff) 20:28, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Template and Social Club Hey Ilan, just few questions. Why is the Welcome Template not going on in the automatic welcome messages? And other thing, can you accept my invite in the Rockstar Games Social Club to the crew? Thanks. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 10:45, September 7, 2013 (UTC) *So, does Tony have the rights to accept users or anybody else? And about the welcome message, I think the manual of style option should be included in the welcome message (normal one). It's really hard because a lot of new users will create pages with different sections without having the knowledge that we have an order for it. I'm working in the GTA V 'hoods and you can help if you want. Thanks :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 10:55, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Mistake Hi, Ilan. I think there's a mistake in the article Grand Theft Auto V. If you can see, 'fifth instalment'. It's supposed to be installment. Hope you can change it. Thanks! http://images.wikia.com/merlin1/images/e/ea/Superman-Logo-Signature-QaYYum.png ~Tom]][[User talk:TomWelling|'Welling~']] http://images.wikia.com/merlin1/images/e/ea/Superman-Logo-Signature-QaYYum.png 01:23, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Juggalo? "I kinda forgot the word to describe Wade's special... features. Can someone reminds me whatis this word?" I'm assuming you're thinking of "Juggalo"? Rlctstealth (talk) 18:42, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Boeing 747 I am sorry, but why did you delete the page Boeing 747? You gave no reason, just wondering because I believe there are multiple pages with no in-game name. SLyfoX999 (talk) 03:08, September 10, 2013 (UTC) : Okay thank you! SLyfoX999 (talk) 03:17, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi Ilan I gave something to tell you, can you go to the chat please? link=http://gta.wikia.com/AK-47|I like the AK-47, a problem?|50pxAK-28 (Talk ★ ) 12:33, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Hoods in two games Yo man, serious thing going on. There's three neighborhoods in GTA SA that will appear too in GTA V : Vinewood, Richman and East Los Santos. Formely, I created two pages for the two games : Vinewood (GTA SA) and Vinewood (GTA V). Do you think I should do the same with Richman and East Los Angeles or not? Thanks. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 13:33, September 11, 2013 (UTC) *And one thing more, I need you to rename those two pages : **Los Santos International Airport in GTA SA to Los Santos International Airport (GTA SA) **Los Santos International Airport in GTA V to Los Santos International Airport (GTA V) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 05:45, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Dream GTA Radio Station Playlist? Hey there Ilan xd, So like you guys, we’re all pretty pumped for GTAV here at Wikia, and we wanted to do something fun in anticipation. The idea is that everyone makes their own dream GTA radio station by creating a 10 song playlist on Spotify, then we all share the playlists/radio station ideas on a blog post I’m putting up on Friday. A bunch of us from the game team are going to make some, but I think it would be way better to feature you and the other GTA admins since the editors on the Wiki are way more familiar with you guys than us. And hey, you're the GTA experts after all! I understand if you’re too busy with work/school or you’d just rather not, but if you can find the time please email me your playlist (mgrimm@wikia-inc.com) and I’ll be sure to include it. Cheers! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:04, September 12, 2013 (UTC) No worries sir, thanks for the response. Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:41, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I have some questions about signatures... Hello ILan, I was wondering if you could help me with signatures, my first question is how to make a signature, my second question is how I got my signature, even though I did not make or ask for it, thirdly, how do you make the outlines, faces, text, and color in a signature, a good example is Leo Fox's signature, which says "Rainbow Dash", so the bottom line is in a simple way: How do I do all that?The one and only... (talk) 19:32, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I need you to link me the page to put up signatures, please.http://images.wikia.com/central/images/2/27/The_kennynator_signature_image.png[[User:The kennynator|Derpy Hooves]] (Talk) • 21:49, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I finally made a sig, thanks for the help.http://images.wikia.com/central/images/2/27/The_kennynator_signature_image.png[[User:The kennynator|Derpy Hooves]] (Talk) • 22:26, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Crew Page Hey, wanted to let you know, under the community tab on the nav bar, the link to "Crews" is still there; it leads to a deleted page. The Milkman | I always . 06:52, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing. And yeah, damn, I have to do that, don't I. Did you check out my '"Fallout 3'' and Fallout: New Vegas comparison? I finished that a couple of days ago. And thanks! Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagan is always appropriate.'' So, to be clear, we aren't making crew pages like the posse pages a la Red Dead Wiki? --The Milkman | I always . 07:01, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Here's a link if you're lazy. :P So what do you mean? Do you guys need to create a special page for it or something? I always figured you could just put "gta Wiki: Crew:" as the namespace or something. The Milkman | I always . 07:13, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I see. Well, let me know if you guys ever do create anything like that. I was hoping to make a page for my own crew. The Milkman | I always . 07:30, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Also, do you have a PSN or Social Club account? The Milkman | I always . 07:36, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. I messaged you on Social Club. The Milkman | I always . 07:43, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Of course. I'd join it myself if I met the criteria. Anyway, the offer's open if you want another crew to blow stuff up with. The Milkman | I always . 08:00, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Well, if they ever change, I'll be glad to make it my secondary crew. Also, quick question: are there any specific rules regarding the uploading of images to one's user page? The Milkman | I always . 08:10, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hm. I wanted to upload my crew's emblem to my user page. Any idea how I'd go about liscencing and naming that? The Milkman | I always . 08:28, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Many thanks! The Milkman | I always . 08:37, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Legendary Motorsport Oh man, I was hoping there would be new images :(. Then again, we still have a lot of cleaning up to do; *Foundation for New articles *Adding the images extracted from yesterday *Removing the vehicles that didn't make it to V from the category JBanton (Talk | ) 07:54, September 13, 2013 (UTC) OMG Just look at this before it gets out of air. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 21:07, September 13, 2013 (UTC) *I just watched it, I couldn't resist. I'm keeping an eye on everything here. All under control. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 21:12, September 13, 2013 (UTC) "Good Stuff" Hey Ilan we've got alot of good stuff here, come see it before it's down. Also would you like to chat? -link=http://gta.wikia.com/AK-47|I like the AK-47, a problem?|50pxAK-28 (Talk ★ ) 19:24, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Move Page Hey Ilan, can you move the LSPD (HD Universe) page to Los Santo Police Depatment (HD Universe). link=http://gta.wikia.com/AK-47|I like the AK-47, a problem?|50pxAK-28 (Talk ★ ) 18:30, September 15, 2013 (UTC) GTA V I've pre-ordered it, so I should get it at midday on the 17th. However the place I ordered it from has been doing a lot of early deliveries, and in the past I've got pre-ordered games a day early. What about you? And how come you want to know? On a side note, you've been indisposable during the lead up to the release, you and some patrollers have really stepped up. Tom Talk 19:48, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :Oh ok. The leaked info rule has given this Wiki a lot of work it seems. Tom Talk 20:26, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Lucky! Mine hasn't arrived, guess I'm waiting another day. Tom Talk 12:32, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :::You're not helping me deal with the fact I don't have it yet! haha. Now I want to know more but I don't want to ruin the game for myself. It was hard enough not watching the leaked gameplay! Tom Talk 12:39, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sounds amazing. This won't spoil it for me, I was just wondering, how's the cover system? And how's the hand to hand combat? Tom Talk 12:52, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::Great! As far as gameplay goes those were the only two issues I had with GTA IV. Tom Talk 12:58, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Drive-by-shooting has never really been mastered in any game. The driving is annoying though? That's surprising, maybe it just takes some getting used to. Tom Talk 13:07, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Well I'll try get used to it. I'll probably explore the city before I get through the story anyway. Tom Talk 13:23, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I've got to stop talking to you now. I have to wait another 23 hours and you're making it so hard. Enjoy the game, we can talk about it when I actually have it! :) Tom Talk 13:30, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity notice I just wanted to let you know, school starts on 16 September. Here, at the end of the year we will have to pass 2 exams with a grade as high as possible, this will decide our future. The higher the grade, the better the high school. Due to this I'll have to learn a lot and do a lot of homework, so I will become inactive. I'll try to check the wiki as much as possible, maybe even daily, but I won't edit that much. Cheers! Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 14:46, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :My god this game is long, I've played all day and I've only completed 20%! The opening was great! They put so much work into a town only used in the first mission - at least I think it's only used in that mission - the snow was so realistic, and it really set the tone well. I had an idea about Trevor beforehand but his craziness surpassed my expectations, I like playing as someone who just doesn't care. Tom Talk 00:36, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Missions I filled one or two of them, now I'm only adding the pages. I done a lot for GTA V here today and I'm very tired. I'll work with these pages surely, but later. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 19:08, September 17, 2013 (UTC) *Man, did you saw Johnny Klebbitz brutal death? I feel fucking sad about it... --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 19:15, September 17, 2013 (UTC) **Well, at least that moron Rocco died. :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 20:06, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ***Haha, sorry but I had to do it. I love spoiling things. I do it always before my parents or my sister start watching a film. I'll create and put most information as possible to the neighborhoods articles and I need to work with missions' infoboxes. 'Might need some help. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:48, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Page renaming Hola Ilan, how's GTAV? Could you rename this page to Velum. Thanks Instulent (talk) 20:22, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Cool. Also I've got another page to be renamed. This needs renaming to Seashark. Also, what would happen when the wiki hits the 10,000 page limit? Instulent (talk) 20:37, September 17, 2013 (UTC) And the real answer? :/ Instulent (talk) 20:45, September 17, 2013 (UTC) That's it? :( Instulent (talk) 20:49, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Hmm Instulent (talk) 20:54, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Me again, could you unlock the Grand Theft Auto V/infobox page please. Instulent (talk) 08:39, September 18, 2013 (UTC) A Favor Hi ILan, I hope you don't count this as spamming, but can you please sign this petition? every sign in is important. AK-28 (Talk ★ ) 23:10, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Trevor Philips It might be trivial but should it be noted on Trevor's page that he is the first protagonist to kill another? My history on GTA is not complete because I never did complete the first two 2D era games and its spin offs, but from what I have seen (from GTA III to now) its seems Trevor is the only one to kill another protagonist, and as part of the story as well since I am aware that sometimes players have found ways to kill Niko or Johnny during gameplay after or during certain missions. The Cruentus (talk) 16:37, September 18, 2013 (UTC) "De Santa" to "Townley"? Hey Ilan. I was thinking that pages with the name "De Santa" should be renamed to "Townley". "De Santa" is an alias given by the FIB, so it's not the real name. What do you think? BTW, I might get GTA V in a few days, dad has no problem with me buying it (he might give me the $20 I needed also). Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 09:45, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :I've completed the game and the dynasty website is down for maintenance, and the other one has no buy option. It looks as though it's been cut. Tom Talk 09:52, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I hope it's just a temporary error because they featured buying safehouses in a gameplay trailer. They can't just cut it like that. Tom Talk 09:55, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::The turbulence is a good feature cause it makes it more interesting, but I have a little trouble with landing. Tom Talk 10:03, September 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ilan, what's up? You recently deleted the Families-GTAO.jpg file, which I had renamed. Isn't the name correct, I mean: GTAO = Grand Theft Auto Online? Also, as I still haven't got GTA V, I've been trying so hard not to read any spoilers, these days (which is why I didn't read the text above, and am looking down at the keybord, in the hope of not reading something important, in the storyline/missions)...what about you? Having fun with it (keep in mind that I already know the answer)? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:08, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Sounds like a legit reason to me. :D Are you exploring Blaine County and all of the world first? Alright. Have a good gaming session, next time you play, then, Ilan. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:29, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Not today, as I gotta study for tomorrow, just in case the Maths teacher tries to pull something off, our teachers are really crazy... But tomorrow, I don't think there will be a problem, as the day after is Saturday. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:44, September 19, 2013 (UTC) RE Hey Ilan thanks for the tip on the Bigfoot easter egg. I've been playing V all day and will begin hunting myths shortly. If you catch anything else that's weird let me know. Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:24, September 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:Cargobob I was just writing its real name. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 11:36, September 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Bury the Hatchet Which mission is that? Tom Talk 17:42, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I'm glad we went back to North Yankton too. You're right though, that mission was intense. Tom Talk 17:52, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ::What did you think about Trevor killing Johnny? Tom Talk 18:48, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :::I knew it was going to happen, someone linked the audio as evidence of Johnny being in GTA V and I listened to check. They didn't mention I'd be hearing him getting killed. I think the way he just did it so easily shocked me the most, in TLAD Johnny was taking bullets constantly, he drove into a prison to kill someone! And Trevor killed him just like that. Tom Talk 19:25, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::I guess that's meth for ya. I can't see Luis or Niko dying so easily. Tom Talk 19:55, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::I didn't like Floyd so I don't mind. It just highlights how much of a psycho Trevor is. The guy has serious issues, you get a small insight into that later I think, but I need to know more about his past to understand why he is the way he is. Tom Talk 21:03, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::You find out a little more in a side mission. It isn't really a spoiler but I won't risk it. Also you'll have seen how he was with Patricia, that tells you something. Tom Talk 21:19, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Howdy, Pa'dner! Didn't even know you were an admin over here. :) Anyway, I wrote up the Grass Roots article like I'd do for Red Dead, but I dunno if it fits the standard here. Does GTAV have it's own mission infobox or is there a standard version? Just checking... - JackFrost23 (talk) 20:52, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :Nevermind. Found it. :- JackFrost23 (talk) 20:57, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Maps / Image Policy Hi, I see you're a veteran editor, and since I'm new to this I'm just wondering if you could let me know if the image I added to http://gta.wikia.com/Forum_Drive is acceptable according to the image policy. The map imagery was cropped from a screen capture on http://gta-5-map.com/ and I added the highlight and annotations myself. Thanks! Josiwe (talk) 22:23, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Was the problem the filename? I was concerned mainly with the legal stuff. I emailed the guy and he replied that the map was hand-drawn and it was fine to reuse it. Josiwe (talk) 12:37, September 21, 2013 (UTC) User Hi Ilan, just looking through AndyROO's edits and he isn't making any decent edits at all and just adding gibberish. Could you sort him out please. Instulent (talk) 09:24, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Also, could you rename this page to 'P-996 Lazer' please. Instulent (talk) 09:32, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm... he seems to be a new user to Wikia, in terms of writing abilities, and appears to b thinking that the Wiki is some sort of blog or forum. I'll deal with himlater. BTW, I renamed the page. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:24, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Aliens I added some info and some high-quality pics on the page, do you mind to check it for mistakes or even improve it a little. Also, I think we should have a page dedicated to the UFOs.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 16:35, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :I think this is where I read his name. So that's another GTA IV character killed then. It seems odd to me that he was seen holding a gun and seemingly doing field work twice, considering he never left his office in IV. Tom Talk 16:40, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Probably, considering they're both in Los Santos now. Tom Talk 16:48, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, I get that. Have you met Packie yet? Molly's death seemed unnecessarily brutal, I wanted her and Trevor to get together! haha. I'm not sure she was an antagonist, she just did what she was told. Tom Talk 17:04, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :::A random event with Franklin, in his neighbourhood. Google the location and you can get him in your crew! Patricia is the one that got away, but he'll always have Ron and Wade. Tom Talk 17:12, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::I didn't unlock him until I'd completed the game, so I don't know. His stats suggest he should survive though. Tom Talk 17:42, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Delete Hey, could you delete Mount Gordon and the Ghost of Mount Gordon redirect? Thanks!Dodo8 ''Aryn Comms 08:49, September 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: The Third Way I have no idea why there is even an option, who would pick anything but deathwish?! How did you find it? Tom Talk 08:48, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :The other endings aren't nearly as good, and just don't seem right to me. Firstly, who in there right mind would try to kill Trevor! Secondly, Michael is his mentor, it just isn't right. The Third Way is a great mission and a great end though, killing all enemies, GTA's answer to the "Baptism of Fire". I've been thinking about the main antagonist, and I guess it's Devon Weston, hence why he's the big kill. Also, have you unlocked any new crew members via stranger missions? Someone's starting an article and I haven't been much help. Tom Talk 09:11, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I think I agree, I had to think for too long about who the main antagonist is, if there is one, it should be obvious. One thing about the last mission I didn't get was why Franklin killed Cheng, Michael killed Stretch, and Trevor killed Haines. Surely Trevor killing Cheng, Franklin killing Stretch, and Michael killing Haines makes more sense. Tom Talk 09:24, September 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Good. Btw, can please lock my User page, talk page to autoconfirmed? AK-28 (Talk ★ ) 09:06, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Goood x2 AK-28 (Talk ★ ) Wiki Chat? You free? Think you can hop on chat for a few? The Milkman | I always . 09:14, September 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Bagger Sure, I'll start it in a few minutes or so Instulent (talk) 10:01, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Nigel image Why was that image removed, was it poor qulaity? Tom Talk 15:30, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :The name? Tom Talk 15:31, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Antagonists So are we agreed that all four of the antagonists are classified as the main antagonists, or do you think Cheng and Stretch should be labelled secondary antagonists? Tom Talk 16:53, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :I agree. I've listed them as secondary antagonists. Tom Talk 18:44, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Maybe so, the only other thing I can think of is that they each killed the person they were least associated with so it would be harder to tie the murders to them. Devin tried to have Michael's family killed! I'd of liked it if Michael beat him up a little first, or maybe some of Trevor's torture? Tom Talk 18:52, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::They always find something to criticise, it wasn't that bad. You see much worse in films. And you're right, Trevor's criticism of torture was spot on. Tom Talk 19:03, September 22, 2013 (UTC)